Dark Knight (Final Fantasy X-2)
The Dark Knight is a dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2 obtained in the Bevelle Underground in Chapters 2, 3, or 5, in a treasure chest near the end of the area. In addition to Darkness and self-damaging skills, they use a number of status effect-inflicting spells, like Bio and Death, via their Arcana skillset. Profile The Dark Knight dons heavy black and spiked battle armor. Yuna wears indigo-tinted armor covering her chest, arms, and hips with pink and teal accents. Her armor is smoother than the others'. She wears pink bikini bottoms, pink thigh covers, knee-high armored boots and a crescent-shaped helmet. Rikku wears brown-tinted armor covering her chest, arms, and hips with pink and teal accents. Her armor is spiked on the shoulders. She wears pink bikini and pink thigh covers. She wears knee-high armored boots and a spiked helmet. Paine wears black armor covering her chest, arms, and hips with pink and teal accents. Her armor is pricklier than the others'. She wears pink bikini bottoms over blue shorts and pink thigh covers. She wears knee-high armored boots and a half moon-shaped prickly helmet. Yuna wields Tidus's Caladbolg, Rikku wields Auron's Masamune, and Paine wields a customized sword. Yuna's victory pose is to put her sword into the ground, then rest her arms and head on the hilt. Rikku holds her sword behind her, while Paine spins her sword above her head, then puts her sword into the ground. Abilities Mastering Dark Knight requires 490 Ability Points. Arcana abilities can be used outside of the Dark Knight dressphere by equipping the Arcane Lore accessory or the Chaos Maelstrom Garment Grid. Yuna has access to Arcana abilities through the Mascot dressphere. Even though it is classified as Arcana magic, Dark Knight cannot learn Osmose. Osmose is instead accessible through the Covetous Garment Grid. Spellspring can reduce Darkness's HP cost to 0, despite it being meant to apply only to MP costs. Dark Knight's auto-abilities immunize her to status ailments. Command abilities Auto-abilities Stats Other appearances Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Dark Knight increases Defense, Magic and Accuracy by 1 point per each level. It has the highest HP of all available dresspheres and is the only dressphere with abilities that cost HP instead of MP, these skills drain HP from the base character and not the dressphere itself. Its regular attack range is one tile ahead of the character. Multiple copies can be found on the ground inside the tower or bought in shops. Abilities Auto-abilities ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Weapon Cards FFAB Paine's Knight Sword SSR.png|Paine's Knight Sword (SSR). FFAB Paine's Knight Sword X-2 UR.png|Paine's Knight Sword (UR). FFAB Paine's Knight Sword X-2 UR+.png|Paine's Knight Sword (UR+). Creation and development From a design standpoint, Paine's Dark Knight is costume designer Tsukamoto's favorite of Paine's designs. "I handled a lot of monster designs prior to working on the costumes for FFX-2", he says. "It feels like the scales of the monsters apply to this design. That's why I like it a lot." He also reveals that each of the girls' head pieces reflect their personalities, with the sharp edges of Paine's head piece to reflect her prickly outlook. Gallery Dark Knight location.jpg|Dark Knight dressphere location. Yuna_the_Dark_Knight.jpg|Yuna as a Dark Knight. Rikku_the_Dark_Knight.jpg|Rikku as a Dark Knight. Ff10-2-paine5.jpg|Paine as a Dark Knight. FFX Weapon - Caladbolg.png|Caladbolg, Yuna's weapon. FFX Weapon - Masamune.png|Masamune, Rikku's weapon. FFX2_Dark_Sword.png|Paine's unique weapon. Yuna Transformation6.gif|Yuna's spherechange. Rikku Transformation9.gif|Rikku's spherechange. Paine Transformation3.gif|Paine's spherechange. Yuna_Dark_Knight_Victory_Pose.png|Yuna's victory pose. Yuna Victory Pose Dark knight.gif Rikku_Dark_Knight_Victory_Pose.png|Rikku's victory pose. Rikku Victory Pose Dark knight.gif Paine_Dark_Knight_Victory_Pose.png|Paine's victory pose. Paine Victory Pose Dark knight.gif FFX-2 Dark Knight attack.png|Attack. FFX-2 Darkness.PNG|Darkness. FFX-2 Charon.png|Charon. Etymology The Charon ability's name is taken from the Greek mythology's Charon, the ferryman who transports the newly deceased across the river Styx. Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy X-2